More than just a zombie
by panda-kun77
Summary: Ayumu Aikawa was just your average highschool guy living his normal life. But when he met a mysterious necromancer at the convenience store he frequented his world is turned upside down. Hoping to regain normalcy he sets out to improve his current life.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?" They belong to their respective creators.

Greeting readers! Here's a brand new story to celebrate my very first non-crossover fic. Yay! This particular anime has a ton of potential in developing wonderful fanfics for this website, along with a generous amount of pairings… harem mostly, but it can be Ayumu x Any girl (single pairing, of course).

Anyways, I hope that people who enjoyed the manga and anime will enjoy this read. I intend to captivate you readers into helping this fanfic category grow.

Without further ado, let's begin!

* * *

**More than just a Zombie**

* * *

_**Prologue teaser…**_

Propping an arm to steady his head, Ayumu regarded the female ninja opposite of him, silently noting how her emerald eyes flickered crimson whenever she caught him staring. He frowned at her behavior and considered voicing out his thoughts. The fact that she had the gall to simply waltz into his life, insult him, and abuse his fragile constitution with supernatural blades of leaves, left nothing but confusion and distaste coursing through his mind at times.

Alas, he was not that type to explode in righteous fury over such frivolous things. Instead he'll do what he's always done before: turn a blind eye at his misfortune and hope for salvation to come early. Who was he to deny someone of venting their frustrations out on something, anyways? He's durable enough to withstand the ravages of his strange life thus far, so why bother with a little pain that'll disappear within minutes—if not seconds?

And so with a regrettable sigh, he slumped back and took a sip of his barley tea, slowly cherishing the flavor and comfort it brought him.

All was peaceful in the room. The TV hummed with laughter of events happening elsewhere, Haruna lay belly plopped on the floor as she fiddled with Mystelltine, and the ever present cat snoozed quietly near the sliding door facing him. Seraphim remained silently contemplative while the resident Necromancer watched the happenings with distant eyes; detached and seemingly uncaring.

The scenery remained the same for quite some time until Ayumu finished his tea and tried to coax Sera.

"So whats the plan?" He finally asked, placing his now empty cup to the side. "I got school and tests next week, so doing it between Monday through Wednesday sounds good to me."

"I'm still thinking." Sera snapped back lightly. "Just give me some more time to consider things you piece of shit."

Shrugging off her blatant malice, Ayumu drummed his fingers on the table patiently. There were tons of stuff he can do while he waited, but he figured remaining focus on her was the wiser choice here.

Seraphim is not exactly a girl you can ignore after all.

With a body as curvy and voluptuous as those females found in girl magazines, Sera was the epitome of Japanese beauty. Her smooth black hair that cascaded down her back in a long ponytail was complimenting combination with her emerald eyes. And what skin she left exposed would treat any healthy male to a heavenly view, tempting their self control to near absolute limits.

Thankfully, Ayumu knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

To those who would gaze longingly upon her at first glance should take heed and enjoy us much as they can. For when reality takes course and reveals the truth, those innocent men who dream of goddesses like her will no doubt shatter into brilliant glimmering shards. Nothing in the world is perfect no matter how many wish for it.

Reality is simply cruel like that.

While Ayumu mused over this quietly, the young necromancer sitting next to him shifted around with activity. She pulled out her trademark pen and pad from the pockets of her armored dress before scribbling something down on it. The process took no longer than a few seconds before she was tugging away at the edges of his grey sleeves, wanting his attention.

"What's the matter, Eu?" He asked, glancing at her curiously.

She wordlessly slid her notepad in front of him and tapped it a few times.

**I'm hungry.**

The simple message should have gotten her point across; a direct command for him to make food and feed her. It was just your typical toneless text that spoke very little of warmth and politeness.

But to Ayumu, those words presented itself in an entirely different manner.

_**Onii-chan,**_ he imagined her say in a voice sweet as honey. _**Eu is hungry, please feed me!**_

And, as customs would have it, Ayumu would rejoice and indulge her request with no ounce of protest; catering to her needs like an energetic puppy. In the eyes of Sera and Haruna— that were now giving him looks of disgust—his enlightened behavior always came off as horrid and shameful.

Yet he still obeyed nevertheless, caring little of what they thought of him and focusing solely on Eu's request. That was the rule of things when it came to her, and he was more than happy to oblige.

"Hai, hai! Your Onii-chan will fix you up a wonderful snack today." He replied cheerfully, still lost in his blissful delusion.

Eu nodded her head in acknowledgement and simply ignored his fawning in favor of sipping her tea. This was the normal action she took whenever he got like this.

It didn't take very long for Ayumu to return to her with a pile of snacks in hand. From sweet cookies to crunchy bars of delight—anything he found suitable to her taste arrived at the table without problems. Haruna even joined in at the small afternoon meal of junk food in hopes of soothing her own risen hunger, and was happily munching away on a jelly filled donut with notable vigor. Eu drew a thin rice cracker from the enticing selections and took a small taste before munching away like Haruna.

Ayumu chuckled at this and quietly settled onto his own seat to pour them some drinks. Tea was the usual beverage that complimented snacks in this household, but he figured a little mix of fruit juice and low-carb sodas would do just as nicely.

"Bayumu, I'll have some Coke!" Haruna let out in between bites.

Eu slid her notepad forward. **I want Manga juice.**

"Hai hai, give me a moment."

After tending to their needs he turned once more to regard Sera… who was picking her plate of peach dumplings with a fork, still lost in thought.

"Want anything?" He asked, offering up the coke and milk in his hands.

When no reply came he shrugged and refilled her cup with warm tea instead.

"Don't think too hard on it, Sera." He said, drawing her attention. "We can always reschedule."

The voluptuous girl shook her head in disagreement. "It has to be this coming week. We won't have another chance at this since it's a limited time offer."

"Isn't your job more important, though?" He asked.

"Of course!" She snapped back, before frowning. "But I also would like to improve on this as much as I can…"

Ayumu let out another sigh as he listened to her mumbling. She was strong in her own right—both physically and mentally—and yet, seeing her now, reminded him that she was still a civilized being who was capable of harboring problems like everyone else.

With that in mind he reached out and patted her head lightly in a comforting gesture. "Yosh, why don't you take a break and leave the ingredient gathering to me? Just worry about what you want to cook later when you get back."

She blinked at him a few times then mumbled. "Ayumu…"

He smiled reassuringly and took the paper that she was working on. The clock read 3:50 pm so if he left now he'll be able to catch the evening market sales in the next city. Checking the Sera's list of ingredients he turned on his heels and headed to the door, only stopping to bid them goodbye.

"I'm heading out for awhile. Do you girls want anything else before I leave?"

Haruna shook her head while Eu held up her note that read: **Have a safe trip.**

Once again he felt joy as he heard his princess's voice of _**Hurry back soon, Onii-chan, Eu will be very lonely without you…**_

Ayumu was tempted to say "Onii-chan will be back before you know it,"but decided against it. He instead focused on Sera who had taken it upon herself to walk up to him.

"Sera?" He inquired curiously.

"Take your time, Ayumu…" She said before raising a menacing fist at him. "And don't you _EVER _lay a hand on me again!"

**POW!**

Poor Ayumu, he'll have to fix the door when he got back.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that? Its short, but I hope that got you readers looking forward to reading more and perhaps support this section as well?

Anyways, for those awaiting my other fics... Well, I'm pretty close to concluding my actual prologue chapter for IS/Naruto crossover. Just need to put of the last scene I had mind before posting it.

No further announcements.

Just keep reading, readers and have a good day!


End file.
